Amnesia
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: After a terrible accident, Heather wakes up in a cold hospital room without any memory of the past sixteen years. Even after being told about her life from multiple people, she still can't remember. The only thing Heather can recognize is a name. Alejandro. HxA
1. Darkness

A/N: I noticed when I went through my stories I realized that Aleheather is one of my favorite TD couples and I have bearly written about them. This might be similar to the movie The Vow, but I've never _acually_ seen the movie, Im just going along with my imagination. So, enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Darkness.

Thats all I remember. Darkness. So cold and heartless, surrounding me, filling me with fear. I don't know who I am, or where I am. I don't know anything.

"Shh...she's waking up. Mark go get the doctor!" I hear a woman speak as light starts to eat the darkness. Hurried footsteps fade away as I open my eyes to face a bright white ceiling. I turn my head to see a woman, the one who must have spoke earlier, smiling down at me, tears in her eyes.

"Heather! Your alive!" She burst into tears. Who is this woman? I try to turn, but am heald back by all the tubes stuck into my arms.

"Where am I?" I ask. The woman's face falls. Two other people enter the room, one in a white coat, and the other who looks like he hasn't slept in days. The woman and the man in the white coat talk in whispers, glancing at me almost every second. They tell me my name is Heather Melissa Baker. The woman is my mother and the sleepless man is my father. I am sixteen years old and I attend Wawanakwa High School. I know how badly they want me to remember all of this, but I don't. The man in the white coat, my doctor, hands me a mirror and I stare at the girl looking back at me.

She is bruised and beaten, like she had been ruled into a million pieces and then glued back together. Her ravin colored hair is matted and oily, as if she hasn't taken a shower in years. Her lips are full and her almost black eyes stare into mine. Until I realize those eyes are mine. I am the girl. What happened to me?

"Do you remember anything?" The doctor asks, his eyes full of sympathy.

"No...I...I can't remember anything. I'm sorry." I feel tears streaming down my face. The man who claims to be my father grabs his wife's hand, as if to give her support. I can feel the undying love they have for one another. I wonder if I ever had something like that.

"Excuse us for one minuet Heather. Mr. Baker, Mrs. Baker, may I please speak with you outside. My parents nod and follow the docter out into the hallway. I take a moment to take in my surroundings.

The room is extremely plain. Wimdows line the left wall of the room, revealing a beautiful skyline of God knows what city this is. A bedside table holds nothing but cards and flowers. Pick up a bright pink card and read it:

_Heather,_

_Get better soon! We miss you!_

_XOXO,_

_ Lindsey, Dakota and Courtney_

I wonder if those three girls where my friends. I guess I'll never know. I pick up another card, then another, soon I have read every single one. The names are meaningless to me. Only one stands out to me Alejandro.

_To My Beautiful Heather,_

_Ever since that one day, I've been worried sick about you. They told me that if you wake up, you would most likely suffer from memory loss. If you do wake up I hope if you can remember one thing, it will be me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Alejandro_

I feel like I know him, but my brain refuses to tell me who he is. The three adults enter the room where I am trapped.

"Heather, we are going to do everything we can to get your memory back. But you might be a bit confused for a while." The doctor pulls out a clipboard and writes something down, not showing my parents. "In about a week you can go back home, but for now I'm afraid your going to be stuck here." He smiles at me. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He exits the room, leaving me with my parents.

"We are so happy that your alive Heather Feather." My father smiles. Heather Feather? that's...different. I smile back, hoping they can't tell that it's fake.

"We'll just let you rest dear. Come on Mark, let's go." My mother exits the room swiftly, not glancing back. And then, I'm alone.

A/N: Not totally alheather yet, but at least he sent a card. I don't know a lot about memeory loss, but I do know that even if you do lose your memory you know basic things, just don't have any memory of them. Anyways, I am really excited to get into this fanfic and I hope you are to!

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. Pictures

A/N: Wow, never before have I gotten so much love on the first chapter of any of my stories! Thank you all! Anyways, enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In my dreams, I see him. Tanned skin, dark hair, shining eyes. Smiling at me as if I was the only thing in the world.

_"Remember me chica."_ He whispers. But I can't.

I wake up in a cold sweat, fumbling for the clock on my bedside table. _11:48 AM. _I sigh, knowing the dockers and nurses are going to barge in any minuet, asking me if I can remember anything. As if on que, my parents arrive.

"Good morning Heather Feather!" My father smiles. I cringe at the nickname.

"Uh...hey." I choke out. My mother sets a bag on my hospital bed, grining ear to ear.

"We brought you something sweetie." I hesitantly grab the giant brown bag and pull out a few objects. A pair of sunglasses, a blue book, and a picture of three girls. I trace the title of the book with my finger, _The Fault In Our Stars_. What a strange title. I place the book back in the bag, along with the sunglasses.

"Do you remember anything about the picture honey?" I don't.

The three girls looked about twelve or thirteen years old. The one in the middle was wearing a tiara. A sash with the words _Little Miss Chicago_ was draped over her red dress. Her black hair was pinned up neatly, not a single strand out of place. She had a smug expression on her face. The other two girls where both blond with big dopey smiles on their faces. The one on the right had shining blue eyes, looking like the most innocent person in the world. The one on the right was obiously faking the smile, as if wishing she had the tiara on her head. Her sea green eyes full of envy, but the girl in the middle dosn't seem to care, she won.

"Do you remember?" Mother asks. My head is throbbing, as if trying to remember.

"I- I...can't." I hang my head in defeat. It hurts so bad that I can't remember anything. Especially him.

Suddenly a nurse in green scrubs pokes her head through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have visitors." She smiles at me sympateticly. "Should I send them in?"

"Um, sure." If these visitors know me well, then Mabey they can help me regain my memory. The nurse nods and scurries away. I take a deep breath as the door hand turns.

A/N: This chapter was just a filler, but next chapter you'll get to see who the "visitors are". I know this was really short, sorry! Anyways, thanks again for supporting this story!

MTC

Sparkulz


	3. Friends

A/N: I _really_ need to update my other stories, but I just couldn't help writing this. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A blond bimbo bursts into the room.

"HANNAH!" She shrieks, jumping up and down. Huh? Two other girls follow the blond. The girl on the right has mocha skin and short choclate colored hair. Her eyes are glued to what I'm assuming is her PDA, only glancing up once to smile at me. The girl on the left also has blond hair, but not as dark. She's smiling at me with sympathy in her eyes. God, why do people keep looking at me like that?! So what I lost my memory, I'm still a human being!

"Ignor her Heather, she's just being Lindsey." The girl on the left speaks up, still smiling.

"Did she suffer memory loss to?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes. The brunett looks up from her PDA.

"Sadly no." She says flatly.

"So...are you guys like, my friends?" All three girls nod.

"I'm Courtney, that's Dakota and the bimbo is Lindsey." Courtney points to both girls as if she's auctioning them off.

"Okay...I think I've heard your names..." I think back to the pink card on my bedside table, signed by all three of them.

"Hey where's Jalapeño? Eh was right behind us a second ago!" Lindsey turns around in circles as Courntey and Dakota both roll their eyes.

"It's Alejandro Lindsey." Dakota sighs, as if it's not the first time Lindsey has made this mistake.

Alejandro. Alejandro is here. My heart starts to race, one of the only people I have the tineiest memory of is here to visit me.

"He should be here any second. After all he is our ride." Courtney reassures the blondes. As if he heard the girls talking, a tall, lean, tanned teen rushes into the room.

"Sorry señoritas, I got lost." He pants.

Alejandro.

Suddenly, my head starts to pound then...I see it.

_A ravin haired girl sits alone at a booth, looking at her watch impatiently. Suddenly, a boy about her age bursts into the diner, rushing over to her._

_"Sorry...Jose...bathroom...hair..." The boy slides into the booth, catching his breath. The girl rolls her eyes._

_"Whatever. You where supported to be here an hour ago! I though you stood me up!" The boy looks up at her, smiling._

_"So your saying this is a date?" He wiggles his eyebrows. The girl's cheeks turn a bright red._

_"No, it's not. This is just simply the two of us doing homework and eating dinner." She smirks at the boy's disappointment._

_"Fine. Let's get started Heather." He pulls out a textbook from his black backpack and opens it, flipping through the pages. Heather was uncertian about her feelings for the boy. She knew he was cute, in his maroon colored tee shirt and brown khakis. Yet something still didn't feel right, like dating him might just be a mistake. Not to mention the fact that they where only eleven years old and a few select people still belive in cooties. _

_"Something wrong chica?" The boy asks her._

_"Oh? Uh, yea, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second." He smiled at her, and then continued flipping through the book. And it was at that moment Heather felt something for Alejandro._

"Alejandro..." I whisper.

"Wow, she picked up on your name fast!" Lindsey exclaimes. He stares at me, like in my dream.

"Chica."

A/N: okay, so a bit longer than the last chapter. Oh and Heather got that little memory back! I didn't know wheater to write it this chapter or the next, but I figured she would at least remember something after Al showed up. It might seem random that Heather suddenly had feelings for Alejandro at a really random moment but do you ever just suddenly get that feeling where you either hate, like or love a person at a random time? No? Just me? Okay then. But yea, that's what I was trying to get at. Next chapter should be up tommorow!

MTC

Sparkulz


	4. Lovers

A/N: So...nothing really intresting to say. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

We just stand there, staring into each others eyes. Well, at least until Courtney has to interrupt.

"Urgh! Noah is beating me in the student election by five votes!" She looks like she wants to smash something. Dakota rolls her eyes.

"Oh who cares! I heard that he's gay anyways." What dose that have to do with anything? Just because this Noah guy might like guys dosn't make him any different than a guy who likes girls.

"So, Hannah! How have you been?" Lindsey pipes up. Seirously!?

"Uh, other than being in some kind of accedent and losing my memory compleatly, not much." I say sarcasticly, causing Alejandro to crack a smile. Oh God, that smile.

"Um, guys. I really appreciate the fact that you came to visit me...but could I Mabey talked to Alejandro in private for a second?" I ask. All three girls smile at each other.

"Sure take as much 'alone time' as you need." Dakota says, putting air qoutes around alone time. They strut out of the room, leaving me with the only person I remember.

"Why you?" I ask outloud. Alejandro eyes me suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'why you'? Are you disappointed with our relashionship status? Cause no offense chica, but I waited five fucking years for you to go on a fucking date with me." I plaster on a fake smile.

"No, no. I meant, why are you the only thing I remember?" Now this shocks him.

"Really? I though that y-"

"So dose everyone else, but when you walked through that door, I...I...saw something." Alejandro is now sitting next to me on the bed, putting his hand on my leg.

"What did you see?"

"I saw me and you...when we were younger. We where studying at some fifties diner and some guy named Jose...", Alejandro grits his teeth when I mention Jose, "And you were flirting with me then it just...ended." Alejandro seemed to be in deep thougt once I finish. Then, a lightbulb gose off.

"I remember that day! My disgusting older brother gave me a swirly so I had to clean up, that made me late. We met at a diner called...Flo's and your where all pissed at me for being late." He finishes.

"Did we go to that Flo's place often?" I ask.

"Yea we went there a lot back in middle school. Hey maybe after you get outta here, we can stop by and see if that jolts you memory." Al suggests. I nod.

"Sure, as long as Courtney, Dakota, and Lindsey don't come with. They are _really _annoying." Alejandro throwa his head back and laughs.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years." We both smile at each other until my head starts to throb again. "Is something wrong chica?" He plades his hand on my shoulder, making my head hurt even more. All of those memories that I share with him are trying to come back, but they can't.

"I just need to be alone right now..." I murmur.

"Is there anything I ca-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout, trying to drown the ringing in my ears. Alejandro obeys, trying not to slam the door behind him. The throbbing starts to calm down, but my brain feels like mush. And that's when I break down in tears.

A/N: I'm trying not have her memory come back all at once, so um, yea. That was abother chapter. I don't know why but with this story I don't know what to say before or after chapters. Huh. Whatever. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far.

MTC

Sparkulz


	5. Enemies

A/N: I forgot to save this chapter earlier, so yes, this is probably going to end terribly. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Heather, we think we've found a way for you to regain a bit of your memory." Docter Andrews says behind me. I can stand now, and I take advantage of this. They told me the city outside of my window is Chicago, and I live in a condo near downtown. I'm going home in a few days, I just need recovery from Alejandro's visit three days ago.

"How?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the city's skyline.

"We've invited some kids from your school to come and tell you about your life and personality, things about you." Doctor Andrews said, not looking up from the paperwork in his hands.

"Oh, um, ok?" I sigh, not trying to sound scared. I mean, these people could be my enemies or past lovers.

"Your first classmate should be here in an hour, so just hang tight till then." He said, fake smiling. After he left I sit down and try not to think. After losing my memory two weeks ago, I still have no idea how I even ended up this way.

Then, I hear a roar outside the window. I sit up straight and bolt to the window, maybe this is the classmate who's coming to visit me. A giant black motorcycle is running outside. A figure in all black hops off the back, taking off the motorcycle helmet, reveling jet black hair with teal streaks. She says something to the driver, pecks him on the cheek, and heads through the glass doors. I scramble back to my hospital bed and take a deep breath. Something about those teal streaks makes me nervous. A knock on the door makes me jump ten feet in the air.

"Miss. Baker, you have a visitor." A nurse in blue scrubs says.

"Send her, er, them in." I stutter, trying to cover up my knowledge. The girl with teal streaks walks in, trying to growl at the sight of me. I gulp and try to smile.

"Hey." She says, her voice raspy like she chugged a whole gallon of milk.

"Um, hi."

"So...this isn't a prank?" She asks. What?

"Uh, no. Why would I fake my own memory loss?" The girl's face is full of relief as I ask her this.

"Trust me, something like this has happened before..." She fake smiled. "I'm Gwen." Then, my head starts to pound, like it dose when I'm trying to remember something.

"Um..." Then, everything goes black.

_A raven haired girl in __bright white daisy dukes and a hot pink crop top stands in the center of a crowded living room, accompanied by two blond girls. It's the biggest party of freshman year, and of course the school's queen bee was there. A girl wearing all black with teal streaks running through her hair storms past, but gets stopped by the three girls._

_"Hey gothie! I'm surprised that you even came to this party, considering the...the...SUN!" The girls burst into laughter. The goth girl rolls her eyes and sighs._

_"Fuck off." She mutters._

_"Oh Gwennie, why in the world would we do that!" The raven haired girl snickered as the goth girl held up a middle finger. As soon as she left, the raven haired girl turned to the blonds._

_"Girls, I have a plan to make Count Gwenula's life miserable." They whispered in hushed tones, glancing every so often at a jet black haired teen wearing a camo tee shirt._

_A few hours later, the plan was in set. The ravin haired girl stood in the middle of a __crowded living room, which was full of half drunk teenagers. Her target appeared._

_"TRENT!" She shrieked, grinning evilly. Trent turned to her, half smiling._

_"Hey Heat-" He was cut off by the girl's lips forcefully meeting his. Another girl appeared, the goth girl._

_"TRENT! HOW COULD YOU!" She cried, running out of the living room. Everyone stared at her as she ran off, being followed by another teen with a green mow hawk._

_"GWEN WAIT!" Trent called after her, but it was to late._

_"Mission completed." The ravin haired girl mumbled to herself. Yes, Heather Baker had done it again._

I come back to conciseness to see Gwen giving me a funny look.

"Are you okay, you kinda blanked out there for a second?" She asked. My eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry." I say bluntly. Gwen gives me another funny look.

"For what?"

"For kissing your boyfriend freshman year." Gwen bursts out laughing. I give her a confused look.

"What?" I ask as she keeps laughing.

"You don't need to apologies for _that_! I got over Trent years ago, in fact, the only reason we broke up because of his crazy number nine obsession!" Now I'm just confused. Who could be obsessed with the number nine? Gwen finally stops laughing and checks her phone.

"Damn, I have to get to my job." She says, grabbing her coat.

"Oh, well, okay then." I say, not knowing what else to do.

"Um, it was really good actually getting an apology from you Heather. Maybe this accident has changed you for the better." Gwen smiles as she opens the door.

"Wait!" I blurt out. She turns around to look at me. "Um, maybe when I'm all better we could, ya know, hang out?" The look of shock on Gwen's face as I ask her this is indescribable, but she shakes it off and smiles at me one last time.

"Sure." And then. she's gone.

A/N: Yes, I am kinda interested in the whole Gwen and Heather friendship thing. I have a schedule now for when I update my fics, so expect new chapters for this story every week or so. Oh yea, and happy halloween!

MTC

Sparkulz


	6. Phones

A/N: Ok, so here's the update for this week, enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I go home in two days, not that I'm counting or anything. This place is just so...cold.

Over the past three days, some...interesting people have visited me. A blond guy named Geoff, who I apparently made out with in eighth grade, a blond girl named Bridgette who was the girl I told the entire school was pregnant because she and her boyfriend are really serious, and LeShawna, who lunged at me and called me a 'fucking bitch' who 'destroyed her life'.

So according to everyone who has visited me, I am not a veary kind person.

I was given a pink colored cell phone, which I used to love before the incident. Now that I think about it, no one has told me how I exactly lost my memory. I shrug that nagging feeling off and turn the phone on.

The pixles light up and reveal my wallpaper. It's the cutest whit puppy I have ever seen in my life, at least that I can remember. It's adorable dark eyes are staring into the camera, the cutest little pink round hanging out of it's snout.

I face my first problem as I swipe my finger and am greeted by a passcode lock. Four random numbers I can't remember. That's just fucking dandy. I decide to just try random numbers.

**1234**? Nope. Maybe my birthday? I think my mom told me my birthday was March 5, 1999.

**3599**? Nada. I keep tapping numbers at random until four compleatly diffrent numbers come into mind.

**2142**? Bingo. I wonder what's so important about that.

As my phone unlocks, I'm greeted by a picture of Courtney, Dakota, Lindsay and I infront of some movie poster titled _The Fault In Our Stars_, just like that book my parents brought me. What is the big deal about finding fault in stars!?

I swip my finger multiple times and look at all the apps. SnapChat, Instagram, Twitter, Flappy Bird, Geometry Dash and a bunch of other odd apps.

When I open Instagram and Twitter, a bunch of messages that read '_Get Well Soon!'_ or, '_Miss U School! Come back soooooon!_'. The other apps aren't as helpful. Nothing can jog my memory. Nothing makes me black out and remember some random moment in my life.

The music dosent help either. 'Trumpets' and 'Shake It Off' aren't titles I remember, and I don't even wan't to hear 'Talk Dirty'.

It's useless. This stupid fucking phone is useless. The door creaks open and a nurse pokes her head in, giving me a weak smile.

"Miss. Baker, you have another visitor."

A/N: Yes, sorry if this was boring. This chapter is just a filler, but imagine having to go through that. Something as helpful and addicting as a phone and you forget everything about it. And who is going to visit Heather this time? I honestly have no idea. I guess I'll see next week!

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
